In hydrocarbon drilling operations, a logging string system is lowered through a drill string or downhole tubular. The logging string system includes a logging tool that takes various measurements, which may range from common measurements such as pressure or temperature to advanced measurements such as rock properties, fracture analysis, fluid properties in the wellbore, or formation properties extending into the rock formation. In some cases, the logging tool is suspended on a shoulder inside the drill string; that is, the logging tool may extend below the drill bit, but further downward movement is prevented because a radially extended portion of the logging string system rests on an interior shoulder of the drill string. Requiring a shoulder inside the drill string reduces the inner diameter of the drill string, which in turn limits the maximum allowed diameter of the logging string system.